Another Hunter's Story
by Slasher99
Summary: A hunter named 'J' is in the middle of a negotiation with his 'friend' Jerry The Mouse, but things take a mind blowing twist making 'J' Question his beliefs about if angels exist or not. WARNING: first person story, based on supernatural season 9Th 4 ep !Spoilers Alert! It contain spoilers. Also based on John Winchester's Journal by Alex Irrine and Bobb Singer's Hunting Journal.
1. Angels In America

Watching the smoke of my cigarette usually gives me some confront, but not today.

_"Hello, Josh"_ Said Margo, she is the waitress in this dump that people calls a _'restaurant'_

_"Hello, Margo… The usual please"_ I say, faking a smile, while she walks away to the kitchen. I've stayed too long in this town, as a hunter I want to go away, but there is always a part of me that want to stay, I look thought the windows and wonder how they don't know about those things that lurks in the darkness. Sincerely I envy them.

_"Thank you"_ I say, while she places my plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on the table. It's been two days already I was supposed to meet with another hunter, **Jerry the mouse**.

_"Hey Big J!"_

_"Jerry"_ I say in a low tone _"You are late, way too late"_

_"Sorry about that"_ He said with a big smile, Jerry the mouse is a short hunter and when I say short I mean it, he is almost a midget… A clever nickname right? He sits on a chair facing me and he smiles again _"I've run into some difficulties on the road"_

_"Difficulties?"_ I ask putting my cigarette out in the ashtray _"A Demon again?"_

"Yes" He says opening his case on the table, I eat my eggs slowly; I have no hurry now that Jerry is here "I think they've been tracking us down all the way to Kansas"

_"Those fuckers"_ I mutter in a low tone, Jerry smiles again, he knows I hate those demons because they are **sneaky** _"Do you have it?"_

_"Yeah, a magical claps-knife"_ He laughs and put it on the table

_"What is so funny about it?"_ I ask taking it on my hands, his eyes turn black and I realize this isn't Jerry. _"I see"_ I say smiling, I should've known that they got Jerry

_"Aren't you afraid?"_ It asks me

_"Should I?"_ I say smiling; Demons think they are smarter than hunters_ "You are the one that should be afraid"_

It laughs _"It's true what they say about you"_ It makes a dramatic pause and get his face close to mine, may I say…It really needs to take a bath _"You are suicidal, like your old man"_

I laugh, it's really funny how it's thinks it's knows me. I guess by it confused face, I puzzled it. I stand up after putting my clap-knife on my pocket _"Come on, let's settle this on the road"_

_**"NO!"**_ It's screams and twists his open hands towards me, I guess it tried to throw me against the wall, but it didn't work.

_"Heads up, Jerry"_ I say pointing to the celling where I placed a devil's trap, I never get tired of drawing those things _"it's a trap!"_ I mock it, I guess it didn't like it, I was lucky that the inn was empty this afternoon, I could paint it and nobody noticed it there.

**_"YOU!"_ **It screamed furious _**"RELEASE ME!"**_

I smile while reading my book _"Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursion adversarii, omne phantasma, ominis legio, in nomine domini nostrum Jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei"_

_**"Stop!"**_ It screams _"If you exorcise me, Jerry will die!"_

I stop and clean my throat _"So what?"_ I continue smiling, Jerry maybe dead already_ "I'm a hunter"_

_"You idiot!"_ It screams desperate _"He is your friend!"_

_"A demon with conscience, that is a new thing to exorcise"_ I laugh, Jerry is dead, nobody can smell that rotten and still be alive, I realized as he stepped close to me _"Ipse tibi imperat, qui te de supernis caelorum in infeora terrae demergi praecepit. Ipse tibi imperat, qui mari, ventis, et tempestativus impersvit."_ I watched while it twisted and shouted like an animal, I stopped and lit my cigarette.

_**"You son of a bitch!"**_ It screamed again_** "When I come back, I'll tear your heart out"**_

_"Good luck finding it, demon"_ I say smiling _"Audi ergo, et time, satana, inimice fidei, hostis generis humanis, mortis adductor, vitae raptor, justitiae declinator, malorum radix, fomes vitiorum, seductor hominum, proditor gentium, incitator invidiae, origo avaritiae, cause discordiae, exitator dolorum;"_

_"There will be others, Josh…"_ It says grasping for breath_ "They know what you are up to…"_

_"Good"_ I say_ "Then, they can start to fear me"_ I smile and its face twists again _"quid stas, et resistis, cum scias. Christum dominum vias tuas pedere? Illum metue, wui in Issac immolates est, in Joseph venumdatus, in sgno occisus, in homine crucifixus, deinde inferni triumphator fuit"_

_"My brother will come for you; he will kill you… many times"_

_"Sequentes cruces fiant in fronte obsessi. Recede ergo in nomine Patris et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti: Da locum Spiritui Sancto, per hoc signum sanctae Cruci Jesu Christi Domini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eodem Spiritu Sancto vivit et regnat Deus. Per omnia saecula saeculorum. Amen"_

As soon as I finished, it smoked out of Jerry, leaving his body on the chair _"Big J"_ He said smiling, he was badly hurt

_"Jerry?"_ I asked, it was surprising, he was alive…. Barely _"Hang on!"_ I said calling 911 _"I'll call an ambulance"_

_"Big J, they are after you…"_ He struggled with words coughing blood on the floor

_"I've already dealt with Demons before, Jerry"_ I said after giving the address to the lady over the phone_ "There's nothing new about them"_

_"No…"_ He said smiling full of hope_ "Angels… Are after… You"_

I laughed and helped Jerry to walk thought the door _"There's no such a thing"_

_"Yes…"_ He said coughing blood again while I rested his back against the wall _"They are looking for a tracker, a good one"_

_"You are just hallucinating, Jerry"_ I said a little uncertain, Fuck! Angels? How do I kill those things?

* * *

_"I'll have to tell you Mr. Coin…"_ Said the doctor padding on my shoulder _"He may not make it through the night"_

_"I see"_ I say sitting on a bench after the doctor went away, Jerry is dying, I guess I could call some favors with some others hunters, presuming they are alive. He is a fellow hunter after all _"I'm sorry, Jerry"_

_"Tough night, hun?"_ Asked a girl next to me, she is pretty, I breathe deeply _"That tough, hun?"_

_"My friend is dying"_ I say, but really Jerry is not a friend of mine, he just sells me some good hunting material

_"I see, look"_ She says placing her hand on my shoulder_ "If I said I could heal him?"_

_"I would say, only a miracle could save him now"_ I said looking at her eyes, she is different; she looked purer than any girl I ever talked to

_"I could heal him"_ She said smiling 'Demon!' I thought and smiled, I'll play along and kill her like a good hunter would do, at least like a smart hunter

_"How can you when the doctors couldn't do a thing?"_ I already know the answer, a deal right? My soul for his life, when did demons become so clever to make deals on the waiting room of an ICU? A perfect place, Demons… Like I said **sneaky.**

_"I'm an angel"_ She says, I was surprised _"Don't be afraid, we need you Jeremy"_

_"How do you know my name?"_ I asked, I never used my real name since I became a hunter, people called me only 'J' because there was the way I wanted to be known as hunter

_"We know it all Jeremy, what happened to your Father, your mother and to you"_ She continued and her eyes sparked blue for a second _"We can save your friend if you track down a man for us"_

_"So you know I'm a hunter"_ I say, I'm in disadvantage here, I know nothing about angels _"And a good tracker"_

_"Do we have a deal?"_ She asked me smiling; I looked at her for one second 'I need to buy time, until I know what is going on'

_"Yes"_ I said, for now I'll play your game, but could her be an angel? How is such a thing be possible? _"Heal Jerry first"_

_"No"_ She said chucking softly_ "If we heal Jerry we won't have nothing to bargain, Jeremy"_

_"Then will you let him die?"_ I asked, I should've know that this is no angel, maybe it was a demon after all, I could stab her with a silver knife and run, or play along and kill it after trapping it

_"No, we'll heal him, but not fully"_

_"So do your thing"_ I said standing up, I felt like a pawn in a greater game

_"We already did"_ She said _"Now you do your part of the deal"_

_"Yes"_ I muttered, I always hated to be ordered around _"Why can't you track him down?"_

_"He is hidden from us"_ She continued showing me a video of a man in a trench coat _"His name is Castiel"_

_"Castiel?"_ I smiled; he looked harmless _"Is he dangerous?"_

_"Very dangerous, he already killed many of us"_ She said sad; I hid my smile, so this Castiel Guy knows how to kill an angel? I guess I just made a new friend.

_"I know where this Laundromat is"_


	2. Siren's Call

_"Did you found him?"_ She asked me over the phone, I was walking in the streets following leads, a good tracker always check up with people first

_"No"_ I said while walking under the bridge, I was sure Clarence was Castiel, now I just needed to follow the trail of those guys that asked for him before me _"Did you hire others trackers?"_

_"No, just you"_

_"There are two guys looking for Castiel"_ It was getting late, I've been looking for him all day long, I was also thinking how to get an extra live before a koppa bumps into me

_"It must be his friends"_

_"Care to elaborate?"_ I was getting pissed; she didn't even say her name and now I got this little surprise, so much for a simple tracking job. But Jerry got better, she kept her end of the bargain for now; I was beginning to believe that she was really an angel, or a really powerful demon, in any case, I needed to smoke her just for the sake of smoking things. You know a hunter needs to have some fun too.

_"Castiel has two friends that are hunters; they might be trouble if you don't get to Castiel before them"_

_"I see"_ I said, breathing deeply _"Who are they?"_

_"It doesn't matter"_ She answered quickly, it raised my suspicious, but I decided to play her game for now _"Just track him down, and call me"_

"OK" I said turning my cellphone off, I refused to pray, so we agreed that calling them over the phone was better anyway. I don't pray, not anymore.

My gut feeling was telling me that something wasn't right, luckily I was close to the **_"Siren's call"_** some kind of hunter's spot, I knew Larry would have some info about angels 'if they existed' Larry is also the owner of the bar, which reminds me he owns me a couple of drinks.

* * *

_"They are real J"_ Said Larry with his grave voice, a little hoarse, maybe because of the cigarettes, he ran his hand through his trick beard _"I've never seen one, but I know for a fact that they are real"_

_"Have you been drinking Larry?"_ I asked laughing, Larry was a big hunter, but he was a big drunk also; _"Come on, Angels?"_

_"You talked with one and you don't believe it?"_

_"I don't believe she is an angel… At all"_

_"J, they exist, I heard rumors about angels falling from the skies"_ He continued seriously while I drunk another drink of vodka _"The news said it was a meteor shower, but I know it was angels falling"_

_"Why would angels fall from heaven?"_ I asked while lighting a cigarette, the bar was full tonight, I've never seen so many hunters together in a long time

_"I don't know"_ Said Larry coughing _"But they fell and that's is a bad omen"_

_"You are full of bad omens"_ I said laughing_ "Remember that day when you found out a statue that cried?"_

_"I remember, but that time was a mistake, how would I know that there was a leak above the statue?"_

_"Larry, look around us, hell broke loose and we don't know what or who let it loose"_ I said swallowing the smoke of my cigarette _"To tell you the truth, It doesn't matter"_

_"So, you are doing it because of Jerry, right?"_ Asked Larry crossing his arms, he knew it wasn't about Jerry at all

_"No"_ I said smiling, Larry knew that smile he saw it before _"I like to kill things, and I'm curious"_

_"Just that?"_

_"Yeah, this guy knows how to kill an angel"_ I whispered after looking around, hunters are really good at eavesdropping

_"That's really useful information"_ Said Larry laughing _"I would tell you to look for Bobb, but he is dead"_

_"Bobb?"_ I asked, it was a common name

_"Yeah, Bobb Singer, I used to talk with him every now and then"_ Said Larry drinking a glass of whisky _"He was one of the kind"_

_"I see"_ I looked at Larry's face for a moment, Bobb's death messed with him _"Who replaced him?"_

_"I guy called Garth"_

_"Garth?!"_ I was surprised, Garth was my sort of cousin _"Is he alive?"_

_"Alive and kicking, you should talk with him"_

_"Maybe"_ Last time I talked with him was one year ago, It was strange how he managed to be alive for so long, Garth was not a hunter material _"First I'm tracking this guy down"_

_"Hey J"_ Said a woman's voice behind me, I turned my face to be slapped on the cheek, I knew who she was

_"Annie"_ I said smiling, she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck _"Do you still mad?"_

_"Damn right I am"_ Continued she running her fingers though my hair, I could feel her long nails painted black, Annie was a hunter, a brunette and also a witch _"I should hex you, so next time you won't leave me in the morning"_ But I was lucky she liked me, or liked making love to me.

_"Sorry, Annie"_ I said kissing her hand while she sat on my lap and rested her elbow on the counter, Larry blushed embarrassed by her looking at him _" You can blame Jerry for that"_

_"Did you get what you wanted?"_ She asked playing with Larry's beard

_"Yes, is in my motor"_ I said laughing, she liked to make the old man bush

_"How is my big bear?"_ Asked her, ignoring me_ "How are you Larry?"_

_"I-I am good"_ Stammered Larry _"Please Annie, behave will you?"_

Annie sat on the bench next to me and laughed one of her evil laughs _"I will… My bear"_

_"So Larry, don't you know anything else about angels?"_

_"I know what I read"_ Said Larry coughing and drinking another glass of whiskey _"They have healing powers, can teleport and hear prayers"_

_"Who found an angel?"_ Asked Annie taking my glass away and drinking it

_"I think I did"_ I said raising my eyebrow _"What is it to you?"_

_"I hear that they carry a blade that can kill anything"_ Continued she smiling in a mischievous manner _"I would love to get my hand in one of these"_

_"Me too, I also would like to have a million dollars"_ I said laughing _"That sounds like a fairytale"_

_"But fairies are real too, J"_ Said Larry laughing

_"It was just an expression"_ I said already feeling a little drunk _"A bad one"_

_"But if it's true?"_ Asked Annie curious _"Wouldn't you like to have one?"_

_"Supposing it's true, I surely would"_ I answered puffing some smoke

_"Then let me help you, and if you come across an angel's blade it's mine"_ Said Annie

_"I didn't ask for help"_ I said resting my glass on the counter _"I work alone"_

_"Come on J"_ Said Annie kissing my neck _"I really need one of these blades"_

_"You wicked witch!"_ I mocked _"You already have too many toys"_

_"But you know I like toys"_ Said she in a mischievous way again_ "I won't get in your way"_

Larry looked at me, I knew that face it was the 'Let her help' expression _"Fine"_ I said putting my cigarette out _"I need help to track two hunters down, magic may come in handy"_


	3. The Cute One And The Giant One

_"So they drove an impala thought this road here?"_ I asked Annie that was looking into her crystal ball, I know pretty cliché, but those things work with the right witches and warlocks, so I heard

_"Yes, a big guy and a green eyed cute guy"_ I really didn't need to hear that cute part, but it gave me something to think about, like, what Annie think is cute if Larry is good looking to her?

_"Ok, any leads where they have gone?"_

_"They already found this man you are tracking down"_

_"I see"_ That's makes this harder for me, I guess _"So all you got is an impala and two guys?"_

_"That's a lot"_ Said Annie looking at me now _"It's been two days they've passed through here"_

_"Thank you"_ I said walking towards my motor, I could cross check with the police station any impalas leaving the town two days ago and track their car _"Come on, we need to check up with the local police"_

_"What we are going to do?"_ Asked Annie riding behind me on my motor

_"Play"_ I said smiling, I loved to pretend to be a cop or a computer tech, I guess it was better than being a hunter working for a demon, or an angel.

* * *

_"So Agent Carter"_ Said the Lt Miller, a tall blond old guy _"And Agent Reed, what do I own the pleasure?"_

_"We are tracking down a couple of fake FBI agents"_ I said smiling politely while Annie played with a flock of her hair

_"And how can I help?"_ Asked him looking at Annie's breasts, she smiled at him, making him cough

_"I need all your information about an impala that left the town two days ago"_ I continued ignoring her flirting with the Lieutenant _"is it possible?"_

"Y-yes" He stammered and pointed to a woman on the other desk "Talk with officer Cook, over there"

I walked to her and smiled again, while explaining why I needed the information I could hear Annie flirting with the old man, she really have some issues. I wish I could tell her that her daddy issues where showing.

_"Just a minute and I'll print a list for you, Agent"_

_"Thank You"_ I said while sitting on a chair in front of her desk, my cellphone rings and I pick up _"Hello"_

_"Jeremy, any progress?"_ It's her again, the angel or demon, or whatever… I really don't care anymore; just killing it will be enough

_"No, things got more complicated"_ I whispered _"He was taken by those hunters"_

_"I see"_ Said she with something strange on her voice_ "I know you don't trust us"_

'Damn right I don't trust you' I thought _"Yes"_ I said, there was no use to deny such an obvious truth _"I don't"_

_"We are angels; we are bringing heaven on earth"_ Said she with a strange tone, I felt a chill on my stomach

I was going to say that I didn't believe this bullshit, but I knew it was a mistake to say it, instead I said _"How is that possible?"_

"You'll see, don't you want to see your parents again?" Said she after a long pause "Live a life with no monsters? Where you can be normal?"

_"I do"_ I wasn't lying to her. That was what I most wanted since I became a hunter _"How can I help?"_

_"Track them down and call us, then you'll be part of this new heaven on earth"_ She said and hanged up, I was suspicious; I knew something bad was going to happen

_"Agent Carter, here is the list"_ Said the officer, I thanked her and nodded to Annie. My head was spinning; can I have my old life back?

* * *

_"There must be this one"_ Said Annie while trying to track the impala _"It's the only one I can't find with my spell"_

_"They are heading down to the middle of nowhere"_ I said while opening the mini fridge for some mineral water, I needed to get it blessed before heading down there _"Can you precisely track them down?"_

_"No, they have hex bags"_ Said Annie opening her big grimoire, that black woody book gives me chills _"And that area messes with my magic, I guess it's a holy ground"_

_"So there are such things as holy grounds"_ I said putting a chaplet on the water bottle and closing it

_"Yeah, it means even if I go, my magic would be useless…"_ Said Annie closing her grimoire and laying on the bed _"I guess you are alone on this one"_

_"Black magic?"_ I asked, I knew which kind of magic was useless on holy ground

_"Yes, don't tell me you didn't knew it"_ Laughed Annie holding her grimoire

_"I knew you used some kind of ancient magic"_

_"Black magic"_ She said smiling _"It just like me, misunderstood"_

I stayed in silence while packing another water bottle to be blessed for a priest in my way to this holy ground

_"Why are you so quiet?"_ She asked me putting her grimoire away _"Did a black cat got your tongue?"_

_"No"_ I said while looking at my claps-knife _"Do you believe in angels?"_

_"Well, if they are really angels… Then you should do what they ask of you…"_

_"I know, but something feels off"_ I said putting my claps-knife on my pocket again _"What keeps them from not keeping their end of the bargain?"_

_"I guess, you don't have a choice in that matter"_

_"Maybe"_ I smile


	4. Call Me Maybe

_"Mom?"_ I whisper, everything is so cloudy _"Are you ok?"_

_"Yes honey"_ She says and smiles while stocking my hair _"Your dad will be home soon"_

_"That's good, I like when you and dad are home"_ I say smiling, why does it all feel so good?

_"Honey, we love you"_ She says wrapping me with her arms and I hear a loud noise, a door is being kicked, it's my bedroom door _"Mommy will protect you honey, just close your eyes"_

_"Mom? What is happening?"_ I ask trying to look to the door, but she doesn't let me, I feel myself drowning in dark and cold water _"Mom?! What you are doing?"_ I say grasping for breath, I was drowning, and I felt like falling into an endless black pit.

_"MOM!"_ I shout, it was a dream, I felt asleep on a bench in the church while waiting for the priest to bless the water, I looked around and he was there by my side _"I'm sorry, I fell asleep"_

_"It's ok"_ he smiles and gives me the bottle_ "This is a place to heal your soul, a place to rest, a place to find God"_ I faked a smile, the fact was I hated the idea of God, if he existed he didn't care or as ashamed of his creation, I would be.

_"I'm sorry again, I need to leave"_ I continued while putting the water on my backpack, I know holy water wouldn't kill a demon, but it sure would string a little and give enough time to test my 'magical clap-knife'

* * *

_"Holy place"_ I said while walking down a couple of streets, I know an impala would leave a different tie patters on the road and I just found it_ "Gotcha!"_ I followed it, thinking if those hunters had a base or something, it was surely a good place to put a hideaway or a… Fuck, a bunker?

Those guys didn't look smart at first, but they surely know how to build a hideaway. Well, now I'll just wait and follow the green eyed guy or the giant one. My cellphone rings, I pick it up, it's Larry.

_"Yeah, Larry"_ I say while sitting by a tree on the sidewalk

_"J, I heard that the Winchesters still alive"_ He said happy, I couldn't care less; while John was a good hunter his offspring as some kind of a joke. I guess I was kind of envy that their father was a hunter, if mine was a hunter, maybe my mother would be alive, maybe we all would be alive. Or maybe all would be rainbows and butterflies, come on, who am kidding? Anyone could have saved us.

_"Then"_ I said yawing _"Who told you that?"_

_"Garth"_

_"Garth is a big softie, and a little bit disturbed, are you sure he said they are alive?"_ I knew my cousin, that's why I kept my distance, one of those days he would die a terrible death or worse and I wouldn't be the one around to clean things up.

_"Yes, he told me that he just called Dean"_ Larry coughed and continued _"You could ask them for help"_

_"Come on Larry! You know I really don't want to have anything with the Winchesters, look at the Campbell's, it never ends well to work with those guys, are you trying to get me killed?"_

_"Listen, they have an angel on their side"_ Now things got interesting, I could get some info about angels, IF they have one, and I guess I'll call Dean.

_"I'm listening"_

_"I got his number_" Said Larry coughing again _"but J, promise you won't mess this up, those guys are like sons to Bobb"_

_"Here comes Bobb again_" I said looking to the road, no impala yet _"Can you just spill the beans already?"_

_"Promise"_ He repeated, like I was a psychopath or something

_"I promise"_

_"Ok, they live on the road, so if you can't get a hold on them, keep trying"_

* * *

_"Did you find them?"_ She asks me on the cellphone

_"Not yet, but I'm real close to"_ I answer while running my finger on my clap knife

_"Good"_

_"Hey wait up"_ I said before her hanging up _"What your name?"_

_"I'm Ariel"_ She said in a strange tone, that was all I needed the little mermaid angel is 'helping me' _"Find them"_

She hangs up and I laugh to myself, it's really funny that the little mermaid is giving me orders, and it's also humiliating. I stand up and put on my coat, it looks like it's time to dig a hole and wait for them in a little less too obvious place to set up an ambush.

While digging a hole I realize it was getting colder, strangely colder, demons again? I open my bottle of water and sit on the ground, all I need is to wait, and I know there's a demon here. So much for a holy ground, I know he will be weak, maybe the holy water does some damage on his face.

_"Nice hole you got here_" I hear a man's voice _"Planning to bury something?"_

_"No, I'm just an OCD guy who likes to dig holes on the middle of nowhere"_ I said smiling while I turn to face him, a Caucasian man with a black tie and suit, he smiles at me

_"I thought you are about to call me"_ It continued walking towards me slowly

_"Call you?"_ I asked pretending I didn't know about it, a crossroad demon that doesn't need a full invocation? That's shows how desperate hell is for souls, or who dumb I got to dig into a crossroad anyway, I'd rather the first choice, it sounds better than me being dumb._ "Don't know what you are talking about"_

_"Big J, have you been hunting demons lately?"_ It smiled to me, I understood, it must be the big brother that the half-ass demon was talking about, just what I needed.

_"So you are the big brother, aren't you?"_

_"The one and only"_ It smiled at me, I felt a revulsion _"Now it's time to die"_

It ran towards me with a machete, I waited till he was close enough and spilled some holy water on his face. It shouted in pain, I just dodged his machete and with my clap-knife I pinned his foot down on the ground. It screamed in pain and his eyes were full black now, I got some distance between us and smiled.

_"What are you smiling about?"_ It asked me furious

_"You are trapped"_ I said opening another holy water bottle

_"I don't see any devil's trap"_ he laughs _"Do you call yourself a hunter?"_

_"No, I call myself J"_ I laugh, he tries to move, but my clap-knife pinned him good on the ground _"And my clap-knife just got you trapped"_

He tried to get it off his foot, but it burned his hand "My friend amplified it for me"

_"I'll come back again"_ He said smiling _"Then I'll get you"_

_"You won't be coming back, demon"_ Because I got an idea.


	5. Garth!

_"Is the cute guy there now?_" Asked Annie over the cellphone

_"Annie, can you do it or not?"_ I said under a pile of leafs and branches covering a hole in the ground

_"Yes, I can… But I won't hurt another hunter"_ continued she while I could hear a zip sound

_"It just a sleeping spell Annie, I won't hurt him, I just need him as bait"_ I said while watching the big guy in the impala, I guess he went out for groceries or something.

_"Ok, you need to draw a symbol on the ground and when he passes play this audio file that I'm sending to you with a picture"_

_"Just that?"_ I said, it looked far too simple

_"Yes, but you must draw this symbol with oil. Do you have some?"_ I looked on my bag and found olive oil, what can I say? I like it on my bread.

_"Yes, thank you Annie"_

_"Can you cut a flock of his hair for me?"_ Asked she with a mischievous tone

_"No"_ I said disgusted _"I won't help you create a Miqmaq Chenoo or something"_

_"You are no fun at all, J"_ Said she after hanging up, I don't know why dark magic must be so gross. The green eyed guy didn't show up yet, but he is alone on that bunker.

Wait _"I'm sorry, Cas"_ I could hear him say to Castiel while he left thought the door _"But I need you to stay away for a while"_

Castiel smiled I could see it, it was a sad smile. They talked about something; I was convinced Castiel wasn't that dangerous, have the angels been lying to me? Castiel rides a car and leave, I take note of his car's plate. Now that he is alone it will be easier to capture him.

_"Hello"_ I say answering my cellphone

_"Jeremy, any news?"_ It was her, but this time I could feel her impatience, I couldn't give Castiel to them, not right now. I needed to know how to kill an angel, so my plan could work.

_"No, but I'm getting closer"_

_"Call us, and remember just track him_" I said yes and she hanged up, now was the perfect time to tail him.

* * *

_"All done"_ I said after drawing the symbol on the wall. Everything was set up for a good and old ambush, funny how I like those things; I guess I should write a book about traps. I stole a car and so that I could use it's trunk to 'storage' Castiel for interrogation. Oh, I love interrogations, the blood pumping, the skin being cut and the screams. I love the screams, it's like a melody, but this time no dismembering, or letting Annie do a voodoo spell on the guy like last time. It didn't ended well, who would know that if you use a spell to drain a guy's energy he would die so quickly? Well, maybe that's why I'm not a warlock, it's just too many things to memorize and do.

Anyway, now is just waiting and laying low. I don't understand how angels can't track this guy down; it's was so easy…So far. Well if you don't count the demon that came to tear my heart out, but I handled it. They never learn. You can't hunt a hunter that knows that you are coming.

Anyway here he comes, he steps in front of the circle and I play the audio, he falls asleep. Now is time to pack him up and… You must be kidding me, this is not Castiel, this is… Garth, what fuck is he doing here?

_"Garth!"_ I say trying to wake him up "You son of a bitch! What you are doing here?"

_"He is bringing me supplies"_ I hear a voice behind me, I quickly open a bottle of holy water and spill on his face, I turn to see who is and for my surprise is Castiel _"I'm not a demon"_

_"I see"_ I say while taking a small stun gun from my pocket, I smile apologetic hiding the symbol behind my back while hiding the gun_ "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name"_

_"I'm Castiel, Garth is helping me"_ He said a little confuse while helping Garth to stand _"But it seems that he fell asleep"_

_"Call me J"_ I said using my shoulder to support Garth _"I'll help you lay him on the couch"_

_"Thank you, that is very nice of you"_ He continued, Castiel looked very grateful. I almost felt bad for trying to kidnap him_ "There's so many good people out there"_

While laying Garth on the couch, I realized that this guy wasn't a hunter. He was way too slow to be a hunter, but so was Garth, what was so special about him anyway?

_"So you know Garth?"_ He asked me extending his hand; I shake it while hiding my stun gun on my back

_"Yes, he is my cousin"_ I say while smiling, Castiel smiles back and holds my forearm "So you are a hunter?"

_"Y-yes"_ I stammer, does he knows I'm here to capture him? _"I came to check up on Garth"_

_"That's good you came"_ He says grabbing my forearm stronger and looking right into my eyes _"who drew that symbol on the wall?"_

_"Which symbol?"_ I ask faking a smile

_"The one you tried to hide with your body"_ He says letting me go _"Tell me"_ He is holding some kind of blade in his hands, a silver blade, what is that?

_"I swear I don't know what you are talking about"_ I say pretending to be afraid, I'm good at pretending to be afraid, it's just a matter of thinking to be innocent, Easy as pie. _"He is my family, I would never hurt him"_ Another lie, oh boy, I'm good at this.

Castiel breaths deeply and put his blade on the table _"I'm sorry"_ He says while sitting on a chair _"I must be hungry"_

_"it's ok"_ I say putting my stun gun on my pocket again, I grab an energy bar and handle him, I need to wait for him to drop his guard around me, then I can stun him and wrap him for present. Castiel takes it and eat after thanking me, I smile and he smiles again, I hate when people smile back to my fake smiles. I'm just being polite, and it makes me feel a little guilty for playing them. Nah! Just kidding, I love to play them; it's so refreshing to be smarter than them.

_"I guess this place isn't safe anymore"_ He says looking thought the window _"A witch must be near, or hunting me"_

_"What did you do to be hunted?"_ I ask getting close to him, slowly, sneaking, step by step… And I stop to hear his answer

_"Many things, I ruined heaven and earth"_ He says looking to the skies, I smile, he must be delusional, how can a human do such a thing? I get close to him, he is distracted, and I slowly get my sun gun… I'm almost there when…

_"J!"_ I hear Garth on the couch _"What you are doing here?"_

I hid my gun and turn away smiling _"I came to look for you"_ I lied, I'm a pretty good liar, I think the practice makes perfection, right? _"I called you, it's important"_

_"But what heck happened to me?"_ He says putting his hand on the head, He must've hit his head on the floor, but I guess that won't make him normal, sadly for him.

_"I was hoping you knew it; I found you on the ground"_

_"Someone must have cast a spell on you, by the looks of it. It was just a sleeping spell"_ Said Castiel while looking to the skies

_"So we gotta move"_ Said Garth taking his bag on the door _"Come to my safe boat then, Cas"_

That's gonna be a long trip I see, now I have three problems: One, bail the angels on my tail, Two, capture Castiel while Garth isn't looking, Three: Make Garth disappear so he can't follow me. So much for a simple capture, that's what I call a bad hair day.

* * *

On the road Garth decided to 'bond' with me, I had to use all my strength to not strangle him. Garth isn't a bad guy; I just like to be alone, what is something that Garth wouldn't understand. He is a people's person… At least I think he is. I'm a leave-me-the-fuck-alone person, so you do the math, me plus Garth plus Castiel in a car that I've stolen for 3 hours to get to a boat is equal a desire to commit suicide;

_"Oh boy, it's being a year, I can't believe it"_ Continued Garth smiling, I guess he was having the time of his life, poor guy, I already had a plan to keep him out of my way for a time.

_"Me neither"_ I said laughing _"That's your fault you are too busy now, no time to the family"_

_"Nah… You can't blame me, I needed to help the others hunters"_

_"I understand"_ I said looking to the inner mirror, Castiel was by my side, silent as a grave _"Castiel, right?"_ I ask trying to get any info out of him

_"Oh, yes…"_

_"You seem sad, what happened?"_ I ask resting my hand on his shoulder, I smile… If I become his friend I can make him toss out some useful information without the trouble of having two hunters on my back

_"Nothing, I just wanted to be close to my friends… but I understand"_

_"Your friends?"_ I ask, I'm sure he is talking about the green eyed guy and the giant one

_"Sam and Dean"_ Said Garth _"The Winchesters"_

Fuck! Am I hunting the Winchester's friend? Those damn angels! Or Demons, or whatever! I hid my surprised face_ "But I thought they were dead, you know after the police killed them"_

_"No, that was two Leviathans playing dress up"_ Said Garth laughing _"It's a long story"_

_"But is John really dead?"_ I asked, if John was alive maybe he would be able to help me

_"Yes, sorry about that"_ Said Castiel to me, I must have been looked sad, because he padded me on the back. I guess living with no hope it's better than living with a false hope.

_"No it's ok"_ I said trying to hid my disappointment _"I just needed his help with something"_

_"You can talk to Dean, he can help you…"_ Said Castiel and his face light up, I guess Dean meant a big deal to him

_"No, Thanks"_ I said taking my hand off his shoulder and laying back on my sit, I close my eyes _"I'll find a way"_

Castiel padded my shoulder again and Garth stood in silence _"Anyway"_ I said breaking the silence _"It's good to know they are alive"_

Castiel smiled and Garth Laughed _"What is so funny?"_

_"You sounded like a child"_ Said Castiel smiling again, I wasn't sure if he was happy or just admiring this moment


	6. It's A Trap!

_"Rise and shine!"_ I say smiling, Castiel opens his eyes and his surprised face makes me smile devilish, its make me feel good to surprise people_ "its morning already"_

_"You scared me"_ He said yawning, it wasn't easy to sleep on the car I stole, but we managed. _"Where's is Garth?"_

_"He is buying breakfast"_

_"Oh yeah, breakfast… Is that thing you eat on morning, right?"_ He asked me confused, I got this odd feeling that he wasn't human or he wasn't right on the head

_"Yes"_ I said suspicious about the question _"Anyway, come on outside… stretch your legs"_ I said opening the door and stepping outside.

_"It's a good idea"_ Said Castiel stretching his arms while outside, I smiled _"I see now, that's your real smile"_

I got surprised, how could he tell the difference? I faked a smiled and I pretended to be confused_ "Excuse me?"_ Castiel smiled and yawned again ignoring my question

_"It's really a beautiful morning"_ He continued _"Feeling the sun on my skin is wonderful, now I get it"_

_"You speak like you've been in coma"_ I say laughing, that guy doesn't look dangerous, I smell a rat.

_"I think you could say that"_ He said smiling to the sunrise, I got my stun gun from my pocket and got closer to him, now was the perfect time to stun him and take him away. But what would I tell Garth? I'll come up with something, I got closer. _"That is really beautiful"_

_"Yeah, Cas, it is"_ I said pretending to look to the skies

_"Hey!"_ He said putting his arm over my shoulders _"it's the first time you call me Cas!_" I had to hide my stun gun as fast as I could, he really scared me. Fuck strange guy, I faked a smile again and I could hear Garth shouting _"Breakfast is here!"_

_"About time, I was… starving"_ Said Castiel turning away, I smiled, its ok J… You'll catch him, eventually, just keep trying.

The boat was really stable for a boat, Garth smiled wide while opening the door.

_"I'll buy some fuel and some groceries"_ He said while opening the drawers _"Sorry about the mess, can you guys clean it up?"_

_"Yes"_ I said and Castiel nodded, there was a pretty mess on the floor, not to mention the spider's webs on the celling

_"You guys are amazing"_ He continued while leaving the boat, Castiel and I started to clean it up, throwing things away and cleaning the icebox. After the spring cleaning I sat on the floor and Castiel sat in front of me, he was really exhausted.

_"This boat as really dirty"_ He said smiling, I faked a smile again _"Why do you do that?"_ He asked me curious

_"Do what?"_ I asked back, but I knew what Castiel meant. I didn't know the answer.

_"Fake your smile"_ He continued, his eyes open wide with a confused expression on his face.

_"How would you know if I faked it?"_ I asked rising my eyebrow, he thinks he can read me. I would found it a cute trait, if he was a puppy.

_"I don't know I just do"_ He said, but I could spot his lies better than he could spot mine. But I'm not a guy how kiss and tell, let him believe I believe his lie. It'll be easy to capture him and extract the information. I need to ice those damn angels or demons, and rescue Jerry… Or I could run away to Canada and live in sin. Yeah, that appeals to me better than rescuing a hopeless midget from creatures that are 'healing' him. _"I'm sorry that is a lie" Now he got my attention, why is he telling me that? "_I've lied to my friends and nothing good came of it" I see, he is a seasoned man.

_"Yeah, usually we can't stop with one lie only"_ I said laughing, it couldn't be more truer

_"So, I gather that you know it for experience"_ He asks me tilting his head "Do you?"

_"You could say so"_ I said laughing again, it was funny how I came to like this guy. I had all planned out, get Castiel, get information, ice those things, rescue Jerry and disappear from this side of the planet. After all the Winchesters would be really pissed at me, and so Castiel and the others things wouldn't be happy either. Fuck Jerry now you got me into real trouble! _"You know, there's a few hunters that grow older, others just die in the process"_

_"It's a selfless job"_

_"its a revenge's job"_ I say while standing up _"There's nothing selfless about revenge"_

_"You are wrong"_ Protested Castiel _"It's about helping people and being good"_

_"You are no hunter"_ I laughed _"How would you know it?"_

_"I'm a better hunter than you"_ He said hurt, I smiled devilish

_"So that is your true anger"_ Castiel blushed ashamed

_"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be rude"_ He continued looking down

_"It's ok"_ I said smiling _"I'm sorry I pushed your buttons"_

_"No, I should've been so rude"_ I padded his shoulder and smiled

_"It's ok, Cas… We are just humans, right?"_ Castiel smiled and laughed

_"You are right"_

* * *

_"Yeah"_ I said turning my back and smiling, Castiel was comfortable with me around, and after Garth leaves I'll strike him down.

_"How did you know how to find me?"_ Asked Garth while I fried some eggs

_"I hacked your smart phone"_ I lied

_"How did you do it?"_

_"Secret"_ I laughed

_"So why are you here all of sudden?"_

_"Can't I visit my favorite cousin?"_

_"Favorite hun?"_ Laughed Garth _"Come on, tell me"_

_"I just need information, about angels"_ Garth got serious

_"What about it?"_

_"Are they real?"_

_"Yes, and powerful too"_ I served the fried eggs to Garth and smiled while he ate.

_""How to kill one?"_

_"You need an angel's blade; you can trap them with burning holy oil"_

_"Thanks Garth"_ I smiled again, that is less information to extract from Castiel _"I'll see you, when I see you"_

_"Wait, why do you need…?"_ Garth fell asleep, actually I just prepared his eggs with my special sleeping pills recipe, and he'll wake up eventually tied with hopes on the storage room. Now I need to know why angels are tracking Castiel and I'll hope this information will help me to rescue Jerry, or else I'm really screwed.

_"Cas, can you help me with the dishes?"_ I shout with my smartphone ready to play the sleeping spell, wish me luck.


	7. A Interview With A Reaper

_"So that is the whole story…"_ I said lighting my cigarette. I couldn't believe what he was saying, Castiel looked sincere. But it was unusual that he told me everything without I even touch him or treat, usually my targets gives me a hard time; until I cut some skin. _"I can't believe it"_

_"But it's true"_ He continued with his hand tied to a pipe behind him, I tied him while he fell asleep, Garth was probably out on the storage room _"They plan to kill me or worse, I can't blame them"_

_"So Dean and Sam are helping you out, then?"_ I asked trying to warp my head around all of it, you know angels are real, they fell, and God's photo should be on the milk box, saying _'Missing God'_

_"Yes"_ He said and I could sense fear on him _"What will you do to me?"_

_"I don't know"_ I said while sitting on the ground, Jerry's life was in my hands and I couldn't keep lying to Ariel, the little mermaid's angel would find out soon or later about my lies.

_"So your friend Jerry…"_ Said Castiel in a low tone, telling him why I was doing this wasn't my best move, but I felt like I owed him this much _"I could help you fight them"_

_"Are suicidal?"_ I laughed, Castiel was an angel, but now if he couldn't handle me; he had no chance against god knows how many angels. _"Even with the Winchester's help we couldn't handle them"_

_"So what you are going to do?"_ He asked me looking into my eyes, I felt strange. _"Are you going to tell them?"_

My cellphone rings, it's Ariel _"Hello"_ I answer making a silence signal to Castiel

_"Did you found him?"_

_"Yes"_ I said swallowing dry a lump on my throat

_"Great, where's is he?"_

_"He is in a place full of strange symbols; I'll send you the coordinates"_

_"Thank you, consider your friend Jerry healed"_ She said and paused _"After we receive the coordinates"_

_"I'll send you"_ I said breathing deeply and looking at Castiel's relieved face

_"Thank you"_

_"Don't thank me; I need your help now"_ I cut the rope off his wrists and dialed to Annie, now it was a perfect time for an ambush, maybe my last.

* * *

_"We are on our way"_ Said Ariel and after a second she appeared in front of me with two others angels dressed in suits, they looked like the God's lawyers. _"He is in this apartment, but it looks like those symbols are all over the place."_

_"Those symbols are hiding him from us and we can't get inside"_ She said looking at me, I crossed my arms and smiled

_"If you have extra job, then you have to pay extra"_ I said smiling, Ariel looked with a scary face to me

_"Fine, what is that you wish?"_

_"An angel's blade"_ I said smiling, by her face she didn't like it a bit. But she handled me anyway one, I scratched the symbols and they marched inside. I followed them. They walked in front of me and found Castiel in the middle of the room, he looked surprised.

_"Castiel"_ Said Ariel smiling devilish _"Now you will pay for what you did to us"_ I smiled and jumped backwards

_"Not so fast, Ariel"_ I said while turning my lighter on _"Surprise, surprise"_ I said while lighting the holy oil around them and trapping them inside

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ Shouted Ariel confused

_"I got you"_ I said while Castiel smiled

_"I thought you would let them take me"_

_"It wouldn't solve my problems"_ I said while Castiel was drawing a sigil with his blood on the wall, I called Annie _"Did you have him?"_

_"Yes, we are out of the hospital…"_ She said a little out breath_ "No angels here, but demons are after us"_

_"I know what they want… Actually who they want"_ I laughed _"Tell them to come to this coordinates and they'll find what they are looking for"_

_"Should make a deal for this information?"_

_"Yes, take something off their hands for the information"_ I laughed, Annie would play them to get to my ambush.

_"Jeremy, you are going against the heaven's will"_ Said Ariel _"Join forces with this insane creature"_

_"Maybe"_ I said_ "But who cares about the angel's wills?"_ I turned my back and Castiel followed me, now I just needed to wait for my guests arrive and record 'Angels and Demons' in Dan Brown Style.

_"I can stay by our side"_ Said Castiel shaking my hand

_"Go, if they get you then what I did here today will be in vain"_ I said, Castiel smiled again and Garth got in the car with Garth. I had to explain Garth why I doped him, he got deeply upset; But he understood that a life's was at stake.

I guess Garth will take Castiel to a safer place, if is there such a thing to be called safe place to run away from angels. I was about to get myself into a suicide attempt to kill three angels and God's knows how many demons. I re-did the symbols so that the angels couldn't be found by the others and drew some devil's trap around the room.

I guess it's time to tell you all what I've been hiding; I found a sealing spell, a Babylonian spell from Salomon's book of goetia. Every demon I kill after I cast this spell is sealed into hell and can't come back, period. I used Jerry as decoy to carry a simple biding spell on my clap-knife, the real spell was with Annie all the time, and she gave it to me at the Siren's Call.

I know, a clever and high risk plan. But it worked; now I have a room with tree angels about to be send to their corners and an apartment to trap demons. Let's put this show on the road.

_"Ladies and gentleman_" I shouted walking through the door _"it's show time!"_

_"This is your last chance Jeremy"_ Said Ariel furious _"Let us out and we can hunt Castiel"_

_"Why so much hate in your little angelic heart?"_ I mocked with a smile while I draw my angel's blade

_"You must be idiot do think I'll let you stab me with this blade"_ She said, I jumped inside the holy flames circle and smiled _"You are just like your suicidal Father"_

_"I know"_ I said smiling, in a blink of eyes the two angels held me by my arms and Ariel was in front of me, just the way I wanted, I smiled

_"Smiling in face of death?!"_ She said surprised

_"No"_ I said_ "I just need to say something"_ I laughed and continued **_"Pizin Noco Iad, bitches!"_**

The angels twisted in pain, I stabbed Ariel first and the other two after, it just took a second; perks of being fast and smart came in handy on this sort fight. Castiel told me this Enochian phase that could inflict pain to angels, an unbearable pain, I just need them close to me so that I could use the sort time I had to stab them.

_"Bravo, Bravo… Bravo!"_ I heard a clap of hand and four demons just came into the room, the black and tall guy clapping hand looked like their leader _"You just killed three angels! I should hire you"_

_"You can't pay my price"_ I said smiling_ "Besides, you'll die too"_

_"Is there a way to talk with your executor?"_

_"Hey! That's my line"_

_"ha ha ha ha ha!"_ It laughed _"They told me you are a smart-ass hunter"_

_"Did they tell you about the spell too?"_ I smiled taking my smartphone out of my pocket

_"You'll be dead before you press the play"_ He said running towards me, but he stopped and looked up. I almost trapped him on the devil's trap on the ceiling. He just opened a crack on it and walked towards me again; I jumped back to the big mat behind me. _"Boys, get him"_

I turned my back and ran like a crazy to the kitchen while playing the exorcism on my smart phone_ "Catch me if you can"_ I taunted the three big guys that got trapped on the devil's trap above the mat _"Gotcha"_ I said while I left the exorcism be completed, after those guys smoke out; their leader didn't even seemed fazed by it. What was happening?

_"Surprised?"_ He said passing thought the bodies on the ground and after he scratched part of my devil's trap; rendering it useless. _"I'm just too cozy here to come back there"_

_"How is that possible?"_ I said drawing my angel's blade

_"I'm no demon"_ He said smiling, it made sense, he didn't have black eyes or nothing, but what was he?

_"So what are you?"_ I said with my back pressed against the wall, he came close to me and we were face to face

_"I'm a fallen angel"_ My eyes were wide in surprise

_"Working with demons?"_

_"No, they work for me"_

_"So, I guess this is the end"_ I said smiling, I wish I could avenge my mother's dead or my father's, but I was a poor hunter after all. I couldn't believe it, I was really going to die.

_"I'll make you suffer first, for killing my sister"_ He said with a devilish smiled, with his blade in his hand he ran it slowly on my cheek and I could taste my own blood. I would move, but I was waiting the right time do it, the right time to strike him with my blade. _"First I'll cut your eye balls off"_

_"Sorry"_ I said while drawing my blade, but when I tried to strike him he grabbed my throat pulling my back against the wall

_"It didn't work, Jeremy"_ He laughed and I laughed too while wiping some blood off my cheek _"What is so funny"_

_"I wonder… What… This… Sigil does"_ I said hitting the sigil on the wall where Castiel had drawn it, an explosion of light occurred and he was gone. I smiled, picked my blade, and lit a cigarette while walking out the door.

I guess that was my luck day, after all. I still a…Li…ve… I feel a stabbing pain on my stomach, there's blood, too much of it. I look in front of me, Is Jerry, his eyes growing blue like Ariel's eyes.

_"Why?"_ I ask confused

_"Because you betrayed Ariel"_ He said in a different tone of voice, and I knew that wasn't Jerry, it was one of Ariel's lackey.

_"You sucker!"_ I said stumbling back and falling on the bottom of the wall, he smiled and got closer to finish me off with his blade. My hands went numb; the blood as running too fast, my lips couldn't hold even my cigarette that fell on the ground. He smiled and laughed.

_"Look at you, a simple human; Did you thought you could go against heave's will?"_

_"Can you… just get…over it?"_ I struggled to say it, the pain was too big to bear _"You… half-ass angel"_

He laughed and turned his back on me_ "I'll let you die like a dog that you are"_

_"Come back here and finish what you started, you coward!"_ I shouted coughing blood; I guess I got him angry. Just what I wanted, that pain is killing me.

_"So die, dog!"_ He said, I closed my eyes and smiled, at least I wouldn't hunt anymore. Death wasn't a bad thing for a hunter like me, it was… Release. I heard a big noise, and nothing, he didn't killed me. But what does it matter? I was almost a dead man, I opened my eyes and the giant and the green eyed guys were there, I guess they saved me.

_"You J?"_ Said the green eyed one, I guess Dean, he asked me while pressing my abdomen to stanch the blood. I laughed and coughed some blood because of it.

_"Yes, are you Sam and Dean?"_ I asked looking to their faces, both nodded, I smiled. Dean looked somewhat like John, I bet if John was alive he would've blame himself for not getting earlier._ "You… look just like your dad"_ I continued.

_"Don't speak, we'll patch you up good as new"_ Said Dean worried, but it was useless to try to save me, a poll of my blood was on the floor and I could feel a strange cold. I was almost gone._ "Sam, get some bandages will you?"_ He shouted to the big one that when to their car I guess.

_"I'm sorry"_ I heard myself saying, Dean looked at me confused

_"About what?"_

_"Trying to… kidnap your friend… Castiel"_ I couldn't help, but to talk slowly.

_"That's ok man, Cas told me everything"_ He said, but I could read his face, he was afraid for me. Why are you so afraid to let me die, Dean? I smiled

_"Can you get my cigarette?"_ I said pointing with my chin to the ground where's it was there lit already_ "I need to keep the pain at bay"_ Dean place the cigarette on my lips and I swallowed some and let it fall _"I guess I'm about done"_

_"No, man… Hang on ok?"_ He said after shouting Sam's name that came with a bandage, I smiled at them again._ "Here, I'll do a dressing in your wound then I'll take you to the hospital"_

_"Dean"_ I said smiling_ "I'm done…"_ Their faces were sad, like if I was a good person. It makes me happy, for some reason.

_"No, man you can't die on me!"_ Shouted Dean while doing a dressing on my wound _"You'll be ok"_

_"Dean"_ I shouted while coughing blood on the floor, now my legs were numb too. He stopped and looked at me _"It was…. Nice to… Meet… The Winchesters"_

_"You are not dying!"_ He shouted again, I smiled again. Why was I becoming so emotional? I guess it was the blood loss; I managed to move my hand and close the dressing on my stomach.

_"Dean"_ Said Sam while resting his hand on Dean's shoulder _"I think he won't make it"_

_"Sammy, don't!"_ He answered quickly and I laughed weakly.

_"That's all… Right guys…"_ I said smiling, I was ready to go. I guess my mother would forgive me and my father too, I couldn't avenge them. I couldn't even get back on the demon that killed both of them _"Thank… you… Dean, Sam… Good…Bye"_

A black sleep took my vision and everything went blacker than anything I've seen. I could hear Dean shouting at me, but it was too far away and too weak now.

* * *

_"Jeremy, is time to go"_ Said a man in a black suit to me. I guess that was my reaper.

_"No yet"_ I said looking at him, It looked like time has stopped. Dean and Sam were there right in front of me, but everything was frozen.

_"You know what will happen if you insist in staying"_ He walked close to me, I could see he carried a book

_"I know"_ I said smiling _"I'll become a ghost"_

_"Aren't you afraid of that?"_

_"I'm not looking forward to it"_ I laughed, he opened his book and put his glasses on

_"Then come with me"_ He said _"You've already done enough"_

_"What will happen if I go?"_ I ask, maybe it was better to stay behind. I had a revenge to take, I just couldn't die yet.

_"I don't know"_ He said closing the book _"But I can't freeze the time for too much long, Jeremy"_

_"I don't know"_ I said, I was too tired to keep fighting and chasing revenge, but I was in doubt. I hope Sam and Dean would forgive me and Annie too; if I said yes. Larry was right, he told me to be careful; I guess he was right. But Larry knew me, it was better this way, I was having a hunter's death.

* * *

All became dark again and I was on a garden, swans swum on the lake. The leaves fell on the grass, it was autumn. It was one of my memories as a child, before I become a hunter, before my parents were murdered.

_"Don't die on me!"_ I heard, was it Dean's voice? Can't he just let me go? What is wrong is with guy?

_"I see the Winchester is calling you"_ He said with a cold look upon his face _"They are always messing with the life's circle"_

_"I guess it pisses you off"_ I laughed, I would be pissed off if someone messes with my hunt.

_"No, it's just makes my job harder"_ He said in the same cold way as before, I guess reapers don't have so many feelings as humans

_"Come on! Breathe!"_ I hear again, but I was sitting with my back against a tree, the breeze was perfect. I was happy, complete, I felt like I didn't need to do anything else; just sit and watch the swans.

_"Are you ready?"_ He asked again, I smiled and laughed

_"Is that my memory?"_

_"Yes"_ He continued walking close to me _"A beautiful memory"_

_"Why am I here?"_

_"Your body is fighting death now"_ He sat in front of me and rested his book on his side_ "My guess is that it's trying to give you a reason to live"_

_"Your guess?"_ I asked curious, "_reapers aren't supposed to know everything about death?"_

_"Death is different for each one of us"_ He continued picking a red leaf from the ground _"This memory is one of the few I've seen"_

_"How is that?"_ I ask, this reaper seems to not be in a hurry, neither am I. I'm dying, and I know it. Why not enjoy the ride?

_"This garden is so full of life"_ He said looking at the skies where birds flew passing the sun _"Swans, fishes, plants and birds…. Yet, is autumn"_

_"I see"_ I said smiling while my old cat jumped on my lap and slept there _"I guess, I've always seem life as a circle, a never ending circle."_

_"You are one of the few that doesn't seems fazed by it"_ He continued taking his glasses off _"Just like your father"_

_"Did he really kill himself?"_ I ask, I never wanted to believe that he did.

_"Yes"_ He said_ "But it wasn't him, he was possessed… Don't you remember?"_

_"I was too young to remember the details"_

_"He killed himself to protect you and your mother"_ He continued padding the cat on my lap _"Your cat is dead, too"_

_"That's why it feels natural to have him here"_ I smiled, I didn't know reapers could be nice with people _"I picture you different"_

_"Different?_" He said surprised, like it was the first time he heard that

_"Yes, like a grim reaper… you know a skeleton"_ He laughed softly

_"Do you think people would follow us if we looked that scary?"_ I smiled, he was right, reapers needed to look friendly or else there would be a lot of ghosts on this world.

_"It makes sense"_ I laughed while watching the butterflies flying over my mother's white roses_ "I wish I could stay in this memory forever"_

_"Me too"_ He said smiling; I never expected a reaper to understand it. Maybe he was just being emphatic with me_ "But you wouldn't be at piece"_

_"I know, I'll become a monster… A raging crazy monster"_ I said putting my cat aside and standing up _"Am I dead?"_

_"No, but you are almost there"_ The clouds become dark and the flowers began to die, my memory was fading

_"If I say no"_ I said after a pause, the Winchesters were trying to save me…. Maybe they could save me "What will happen?"

_"Maybe you'll live"_ He said padding my shoulder_ "But if you die, you'll become a ghost… And the Winchesters will kill you"_

_"I understand"_ I said, I couldn't expect less from other hunters. I wouldn't want to become a ghost and hurt anybody._ "I need to do something first"_


	8. Into The Light

I open my eyes and my stomach hurts, I feel cold _"Where am I?"_

_"At the hospital"_ I hear Annie's voice _"The cute guy and his giant brother brought you here"_

_"Hey we are here!"_ I heard Dean say, I'm on a hospital bed, and I recognize the smell. Sam is next to me, something comes to my mind, Jerry!

_"Where's Jerry?"_ I ask, but then I remember… He is dead, he tried to kill me, how could I forget?

_"He is dead, J"_ Says Annie _"Don't you remember what happened?"_

_"I guess…"_ I said scratching my chin; I could see the tubs on my arm. I feel like I've been run over by a bus._ "Things are fuzzy, I remember… Jerry stabbing me, and the Winchesters"_

_"Yeah, we killed the angel that was possessing your friend"_ Said Dean padding my shoulder _"Sorry about that"_

_"It's ok_" I continued _"Thank you, guys… you know for saving me"_ I remembered the Reaper word's _'Deliver you message and come'_

_"Anytime"_ Said Dean smiling, Sam smiled too.

_"Annie, I'm gonna die…"_ I smiled_ "And Sam and Dean, Sorry about that with Castiel…"_

_"What?"_ Asked Dean, Sam made a question's face, Annie made a confused face.

_"I guess he didn't told you"_ I laugh, but a stab of pain stops me _"I tied him up on the boat"_

_"No that, the dying part"_ Said Dean

_"Dean"_ Said Sam resting his hand on his shoulder

_"I was hired by those angels to track him down…"_ I continued smiling, it was kind of fun to push Dean's Buttons_ "But I never intended to handle any information to them, and my reaper is waiting for me"_

_"You are ok, You won't die, dude!"_ Said Dean _"Will you just give up?"_

_"I'm tired, Dean"_ I said closing my eyes and squeezing Annie's hand, she was quiet. But I knew she was shocked.

_"But why are you telling us that?"_ Asked Sam _"Why bother to come back?"_

_"I just wanted to say goodbye"_ I continued and I could feel my time running out _"Annie, don't bring me back… I just want to rest now, no more hunting_"

_"But J!"_ She cried _"What I tell Larry and the others?"_

_"Tell them they can take care of my motor and stuff"_ I said feeling something heavy on my chest _"Thank you for everything"_

_"No J!"_ She says holding my hand _"Don't go"_

_"I wish I could stay, but…"_ I said feeling the air ran out my lungs_ "It's my time"_ Annie held my hand and cried, I could see Dean and Sam sad faces, but I smiled. I was done, no more hunting, no more pain, no more demons or angels. I was finally going home. I smiled again and I'm done, the reaper takes me thought a green garden and I enter into the light. I guess I'm just a big softie inside, just like Garth.

* * *

The End


End file.
